Involuntary Astral Projections
Involuntary Astral Projections Are NOT Even Computer-Related The Social Media Would Only Be The Medium At Which The Information Was Leaked Into The Public Sector Right Now I Am Expecting A Bigger Lie Then This Wikia It Has To Do With Information Obtained Through My Astral Projections My Credibility Is Not Important Right Now Rojda Felat of The YPJ Asked Me What I Was Wearing As If She Knew From That Distance The Stargate Project Is Unrelated To Stargate They Are Naming Mobile Operations After Cartoons Because of That Project The Literal Meaning of "Lilo & Stitch" Is What Has The Potential To Be A Reality Avox Don't Do Anything To Achieve A Military End The Current Legal Status of Involuntary Astral Projections Is What's Questionable The Stargate Project Test Results Were Intentionally Falsified For This Very Reason It's Only Natural That The Avox Would Be Afraid of Girls And Considering A WHOLE Border Was Crossed Using Their Astral Projections That's Reason Enough To Simply Consider Talking About It Driving And Astral Projections Usually, the astral body detaches itself during sleep, but sometimes it can also happen while one is fully awake and conscious. This Means It Has Never Interfered With Driving The Reason It Does Not Interfere With The Ability To Operate A Motor Vehicle Is Because The Person Is Usually 99% of The Time Unaware They Are Astral Projecting Combing This With Driving Makes Sense Because Everyone Would Have A Motor Vehicle And Would Be Traveling Everywhere And Thus Reconnaissance Made Possible At Any Location At Any Time For Any Reason Without The Knowledge of The Motor Vehicle's Operators Drawbacks of Astral Projections The Person Who Is Used For Astral Projections Should Never Be The One Driving During The Astral Projections This Is Because The Person Triggering The Astral Projections May Not Always Be Trust Worthy When That Level of Subconscious Trust Is Established Between The Two The One Who Is Vulnerable To The Astral Projections Is Literally Allowing Their Motor Functions Meaning Their Body To Also Surrender To The Other Person For Safety Reasons In An Operation Area The Person Being Used For Their Astral Projections Should Not Ever Be The Driver In Case The Person Triggering Them Takes Over Their Body Through The Same Level of Subconscious Surrender Zener Cards And Avox Are Doomed You Mean To Tell Me She Could See My Cards When I Played That Game Uh That's Not Even A Video Game I Was Unaware That I Was Being "Tested" For That Well At Least Now I Know Why They Created The Terrible Testing Conditions How Does One Test For Extrasensory Perception # Account For The Fact That Extrasensory Perception Requires Two People # Put Those Two People In Natural Conditions And Asses The Information Retrieval On Both Ends It May Not Always Be Accurate # The Two Test Subjects Have To Be Sexually Compatible Because The Extrasensory Perception Is Derived From Natural Nuclear Reactions Between The Two Libidos of Both Test Subjects Because of The Nature In Which This Level of Reconnaissance Occurs It Could Be Classified As A Nuclear Weapon Since It Literally Is Derived From Natural Nuclear Reactions Produced Chemically Between The Two Test Subjects